Neko Nights Night Club
Welcome to the brand new Neko Friendly Night Club. Conceived by Oathmeal and financed by Lanfear, Neko Nights was originally a defunct club purchased by Oathmeal. After hiring Foxe -- a skilled world architect -- the club was given a complete makeover before opening. The club was officially opened on October 14th 2018, with ThatOneRebel, Klaus, Emmitt, and Crumbster whom were among the many who were invited to the grand opening. History Grand Opening For the HUGE grand opening of Neko Nights, two additional clubs had to be built to contain the massive influx of people. Veteran party host, ThatOneRebel hosted one gathering, while Mom-ager, Miss Minerva DH, hosted another. A deal with the competition Roflgator, the alligator robot running a competing bar in Bricktown was invited by Lanfear and visited the Neko Nights club on Nov 25th. There he met Joey and the Neko sisters in the second floor office. Before completing talks Roflgator rudely asked Joey to dismiss his 'loli' friends. After complying they entered into some kind of negotiations. In exchange for Rob not causing any trouble at the bar - and allowing it to run a competing night club - Joey agreed to gather single women and dancers and bring them to Robs bar. How much Joey's word is worth is uncertain as he's not the owner of the bar. Recently Joey was let go as manager so he could pursue other interests, now Lanfear and Oathmeal have taken a more direct role in running the nightclub while ThatOneRebel runs his own location and often helps the nekos run the home location during special events. New Business Relationships Lanfear and Oathmeal as of May 19th Invested in the Casino Purple Lotus, posters for the nightclub can be seen in the Casino as well as one of their signature drinks Kat Nip, word has that a small club branch will soon be opening up alongside the Casino as well. What the future holds for both business? Time will only tell. Staff So far, the only two cemented staff members are Oathmeal and Lanfear. Though they may hire soon. Both Minerva and Rebel are associates but are considered close friends and possible hires for the club. TFMJonny isn't a full time staff member but is welcomed to perform at the club whenever he pleases. The Club has currently been looking for and hiring new Staff with Lanfear and Oathmeal running the majority of the club. Owners: * Lanfear * Oathmeal Managers: * ThatOneRebel Hosts: * Vela Zhezzaia Bartenders: * Foxe *Link_EZ *Nanoade * Bouncers: * TheBlkButterfly (head of Security) * JornNightmane * Emmitt DJs: * * Waiters/Waitresses: * Link EZ Entertainers: * TFMJonny (singer) * Part Time Staff: * satchi (Purple Lotus affiliate) * Mhai (Purple Lotus affiliate) * Miss Minerva DH (Hostess) * Shanrock * Aldora (Trial bartender) Builder: * Foxe Features ''The entrance'' The entrance is a double door way, where photos of the two clubs founders are seen, and after the entrance, is a giant heart with the club's logo and a locket on it. ''Bar'' From the entrance, ignoring the dance floor, is a giant bar. Stocked with everything Oathmeal and Lanfear sampled to make sure it's good enough for the VRChat Nekos to drink. ''Stage'' There's a stage, open to the public in case anyone wants to show off their skills at pole dancing or even raves, and the back stage is well stocked with glow sticks just for such an occasion. ''VIP Area'' The second floor has a VIP area, complete with picture of former Guardian to the Neko sisters, KimplE. ''Office'' Oathmeal and Lanfear share an office, where they try to do work, but probably will be on the dance floor the entire time. The desk has a clone of JT Senpai's laptop, AND a tiny foxe doll. ''Roof Top'' There's a rooftop where guest can get their own private bar. Again, stocked with the Neko Sisters own tested brands, and even a rooftop pool. ''Downstairs'' In the red interior downstairs, the bathrooms can be found next to the chill area, which features a table of beer pong, three couches, and of course, pictures from the adventures of Lanfear and Oathmeal. ''Bathrooms'' Common every day bathrooms, and not litter-boxes. ''Downstairs VIP'' A break from the red Downstairs, there's a nice purple chill VIP room, complete with private dance area, couches, and a few tables. Music is provided from upstairs, with spare speakers in the floor to the downstairs ceiling. ''DJ Booth'' The DJ Booth is only inches away from the dance floor, naturally, where a DJ can rock out. The dancefloor itself changes colors to the music. ''Outside VIP'' Due to an unforseen glitch, there's now a third VIP area. VIPs Family and VIP status are not the same thing. Just because you're family, doesn't mean you get off easy, kiddos. VIPs are allowed to bring guest into the VIP lounges. * KimplE/Zeon * TheBlkButterfly * Crumbster * Shimakaze * Kohrean * Tyriss * Emmitt * Ryan/Jakkuba * Foxe * Klaus * MaTSix * Sionnach * Vicse * Ashunera * KuriGames * Chipz * Grizz * Saito * Vintendo * Barred No one has done anything stupid yet to warrant a barring from the club. It was joked about that Big Chungus and Knuckles would be barred one night, but then it got weird. Trivia * Oathmeal dove off the balcony on the second floor. * Instantly, Crumbster took a dump in the club pool after him and Emmitt stacked every booze in the upstairs bar. * Rebel said he'd hook Oath up with some DJs if she needs them. And dancers, of course. * You'veGotTheTouch drank two glow sticks and complimented Oathmeal on the mixed drinks. * It appears that Joey Bagels was very jealous of the instant success of Neko Nights and plans to open a rival night club establishment. (Possibly called Bagel Bites). * As of Oct. 15th, the map has become public. * Despite his claims, Touch does not actually work there and owes hundreds of thousands of dollars to Lanfear for drinking the glow-sticks, unpaid tabs and damages. * Rebel offered Kirbynite a job as a janitor in the club. * Joey doesn't work as a manager anymore. He started talking to voices that weren't there & it was driving customers away, so it was extremely bad for business. * SpiralGod became the first official male dancer at Neko Nights. * There are two VIP lists, one for Friday non rp events which are listed here and one for rp related events which is kept private. * A number of people and groups have rented out separate locations for private parties and functions, Nagzz21(Joey Bagels) being a consistent customer of the establishment among many others. Gallery Stealth May 19th 2019 14 Oathmeal and Lanfear Neko Nights.jpg|The owners Oathmeal and Lanfear talk to Chipz in the club office. Stealth May 19th 2019 8 Neko Nights drink, Minerva.jpg|Hard spirits served at the bar - "Neko Malt Whisky, Aged 9 years." Stealth May 19th 2019 11 ThatOneRebel.jpg|The manager Rebel in the club office. Rofl Nov 25th 1 Lanfear at Neko Nights.jpg|Lanfear greeting Roflgator at the Neko Nights Club Rofl Nov 25th 2 Dealing with Joey at Neko Nights.jpg|Joey Bagels, Lanfear, Rebel and Vintendo in the second floor office. Rofl Nov 25th 4 Dealing with Joey.jpg|Meeting in the second floor office Rofl Nov 25th 5 Dealing with Joey and his new bar Neko Nights.jpg|Joey greets Roflgator Rofl Nov 25th 6 Dealing with Joey and his new bar Neko Nights.jpg|Joey makes a deal with Roflgator Rofl Nov 25th 7 Rob kissing Lanfears hand.jpg|Roflgator graciously kisses Lanfears hand before leaving. Category:Locations Category:Worlds